The Truth About Cats and Divas
The Truth About Cats and Divas is the 61st episode of WWE Total Divas and the 3rd in season five. Summary Eva Marie returns and shakes things up with the Divas; Nattie throws a surprise party for TJ to cheer him up and the Bellas fight over an endorsement. Recap E!’s “Total Divas” introduces a new member of the crew this week in WWE Tough Enough runner-up Mandy Rose, and her presence immediately splits the Divas division into two camps. There's those like Paige, who was less than impressed as Mandy's judge on Tough Enough and is wary of entitled newcomers, and Eva Marie, who's eager to claim any ally she can in a locker room that's just learning to trust her again. Mandy's immediate connection with Eva convinces her to be part of Red & Gold Version 2.0 on the spot, but seeing Alicia Fox's lingering animosity toward Eva is enough to give her second thoughts by episode's end. While the Divas division squabbles, The Bella Twins are offered a lucrative new endorsement deal from a national food company that Brie's hesitant to commit to, since it conflicts with some of her personal beliefs. Nikki wants to strike while the iron's hot and make a few bucks; her sister remains stubborn, and thanks to some sage wisdom from John Cena, a compromise is struck where The Bellas decide that they'll always support each other's ventures, while not necessarily agreeing to always participate in them. From participation to party time, we jump to Natalya and the impromptu party she throws to rouse Tyson Kidd from a supposed depression. She invites his closest friends — Cesaro, R-Truth, Big E and Kofi Kingston — to the house for some fun time, but one disaster after another strikes. First, Tyson stumbles inadvertently into the surprise. Then, the family cats get out and Truth, who's deathly afraid, runs for cover. And, finally, Tyson bristles at the notion that he's depressed in the first place and, more importantly, that Natalya felt it necessary to tell all his friends and corral them together for a pity party. It all ends up OK, thanks in no small part to Truth, who alleviates Nattie's worries when things seem their most dire. Now that's what's up. Image Gallery The Truth About Cats and Divas 2.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 3.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 4.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 5.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 6.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 7.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 8.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 9.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 10.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 11.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 12.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 13.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 14.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 15.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 16.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 17.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 18.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 19.jpg The Truth About Cats and Divas 20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #61 at WWE.com * The Truth About Cats and Divas on WWE Network Category:2016 television events